A Cygnus Day Off
by Star Mint
Summary: Empress Cygnus lets the Cygnus Knight Instructors take a day off. It's simple as it sounds, right? No. Read and laugh as each Instructor humiliates one another, and themselves. Chapter Three up; The Very Big Break
1. Embarrassed For Life

A Cygnus Day Off

Chapter One: Embarrassed for Life

Author's note: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I completely forgot to update in…over FIVE MONTHS. I'm so sorry to my readers who were eagerly looking forward to reading Corruption. Well, for new readers out there, this is my second fanfic so far. **I think** I've slightly improved my writing skills so have fun reading!

-Ereve: Knights Chamber-

Hawkeye, snoring in his deep slumber was suddenly awoken by a certain hyper Blaze Wizard.

"Wakey wakey Hawkie." Oz chirped. Hawkeye moaned, "Five more minutes..."

After that party above the Dark Lord's headquarters last night, it wasn't surprising that the Thunder Breaking didn't bother to get up.

"GET UP HAWKIE! THIS IS LIKE, AN EMERGENCY!" Oz was now looming over the ginger-haired man and screaming in his ear. The word 'emergency' immediately got Hawkeye pushing off the heavy layers of silk blankets thinking of the frail Empress Cygnus. Hawkeye didn't care about how Oz managed to get in his chambers (probably teleported inside), but as he ran outside in the cold crisp air, he was hoping the Empress was okay.

-Ereve: Main Hall-

"What's taking Oz and Hawkeye so long?" Neinheart impatiently tapped his foot on the wet grass, looking at his imaginary watch.

"Hawkeye's probably too busy catching up on his beauty sleep", Eckhart smirked underneath his black and white mask. Mihile looked up to where Eckhart was residing, in his favorite tree. He sighed, 'Whatever Oz and Hawkeye are doing, they better hurry before Miss Cygnus comes back from her meeting with the Victorian instructors.'

"Anyways…what now?" Eckhart sniffed, hoping that either the Dawn Warrior or overprotective servant had any ideas on how to kill the time. Mihile glanced at the marble table next to him. It held a pack a playing cards and various monster drops. He couldn't help but form a possibly illegal idea in his mind (Technically, illegal in Ereve)

"Eckhart and Mister Neinhart, would you like to be enlightened with poker?"

-Ereve: Forest-

"…And it is top priority that we stop this 'unknown trouble' from causing any more damage to Kerning City." The Dark Lord ended his long-winded speech, taking a deep breath. The meeting consisted of six people; Dances with Balrog, Athena Pierce, Grendel the Really Old, Kyrin, The Dark Lord, and Empress Cygnus. All of them sat in silence, brewing over the possibly dangerous catastrophe. Finally, Athena spoke, but not with words of sincerity.

"It is your responsibility to look over the city, don't you have agents to spy on this 'unknown trouble'? When you mean 'unknown troubles', you don't even know what you're dealing with, do you? What I've heard so far, they've been only playing petty little pranks on you so far. If you're going to report an insignificant thing to a meeting, you should do it without presuming we're going to help you with it. Besides, I have problems of my own I have to deal with."

Empress Cygnus winced at the harsh words being spoken in the holy grounds of Ereve. Kyrin didn't even react, she was more concentrated on being bored out of her mind. Grendel sighed so softly that even the slightest breeze would've carried it away. The Dark Lord clenched his fist before standing up and slamming it on the table. Some of the Instructors jumped at the violent gesture.

"Oh, and what's so important about your dilemma that you'd push my issues aside? I haven't even told you about how far these pranks have gone. They've made the monsters around Kerning City disappear for a week. Beginner thieves have had to go so far as to hunt monsters all the way in Perion! You haven't even heard the worst. They summoned high leveled monsters into a potion shop, destroying the building and severely injuring several people inside the shop. The potion seller was killed in that! If you still think that's a minor issue, let me hear about how holocaustic your problem is."

Athena was about to retort right back when Dances with Balrog raised both his hands to silence the bickering Job Instructors. They both fell silent. Jin (aka the Dark Lord) gave a deadly glare at Athena before settling down in his chair. The Archer Instructor just crossed her arms as her sharp eyes averted to the ground.

The Warrior Instructor began in such a loud manner that Kyrin actually bothered to look up to find out who was talking, "Shame on you Athena, shame on you Jin!"

The Thief Instructor flinched as he spoke his real name. Dances with Balrog only did that when an earful of yelling was to be expected by him.

"Have you no respect of where and who you're sitting by? This is Ereve, home of peace and light. Yet both of you are thinking of starting a conflict within this tranquil area! And with whom sitting right next to you guys? Empress Cygnus! Where is your pride? You know we don't have time for squabbling with one another. We're only here to discuss any important information regarding the Black Magician. So if you two have any other fits in the future, do it outside of Ereve." And with that, Dances with Balrog stood up to leave. Everyone was blown back with that speech. Balrog never participated in any of the meetings yet alone say one word. 'So why now?' Everybody but the Warrior Instructor thought.

"Wait", Grendel turned to Dances with Balrog, "There are two unknown presence nearby." Automatically, all the Victorian Instructors surrounded Empress Cygnus, taking out their respective weapons. A rustling came from the bushes. Then a head popped out with flaming orange hair as Hawkeye fell face down onto the clearing. Oz pushed aside a tree branch taking notice of the tense horde of Victorians and the Empress.

"Crap, Empress you ok-" Hawkeye started picking himself up from the ground. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't the wisest time to interrupt a meeting. Suddenly everyone but Oz was staring at him strangely. Hawkeye looked down on himself.

There he was, wearing pink pajamas with mushroom patterns, in front of every Victorian Instructor. Kyrin began to laugh hysterically, holding her stomach so it wouldn't burst open with even more laughter. Dances with Balrog rubbed his temples together before slowly walking away muttering, "should've called in sick". The Dark Lord shook out of his pure shock before gently patting Hawkeye on the shoulder whispering, "I'll treat you to a Maple Float."

Grendel the Really Old chuckled for a couple of seconds with sparkling eyes before using Magic Door and stepping into it along with Athena. Before the door completely closed though, Athena turned her head and smirked, "Those are **some **manly pajamas."

'I really should've stayed in bed', Hawkeye face palmed himself before plunging himself in self pity.


	2. Oz Does FanFiction?

A Cygnus Day Off

Chapter Two: Oz does FanFiction?

Author's note: Greetings readers! Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate that. I looked back and realized I didn't have a disclaimer... Anyways have fun reading Chapter Two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maplestory, its contents, or NPCs. Nexon does.

-Ereve: Forest-

"Ok, when we get to the Main Hall, you two gals better promise me not to say ANYTHIN' about this incident. Got it?" Hawkeye successfully changed out of his 'manly pajamas' for his normal armor.

"I promise on Ereve that I won't say a word", Empress Cygnus placed her right hand and her chest, signifying that she won't tell. Her golden hair flowed in the gentle wind, azure bright eyes twinkling as she smiled in amusement.

Hawkeye grinned, knowing that Empress Cygnus was trustworthy, "Moving on! How 'bout you Oz?"

Oz giggled. Hawkeye's thick eyebrows creased, worrying about his own future. Oz giggled again.

-Ereve: Main Hall-

Hawkeye, Oz, and Empress Cygnus walked on the marble trail leading towards the Main Hall. Hawkeye's onyx eyes darted from one object to another, never looking at any living creature. Oz was happily whistling a tune while twirling her wand. Empress Cygnus looked tired, walking at a slow pace and her eyes a usual azure now a light gray. As the trio got closer to the Main Hall, ten foot hedges were now visible to their eyes. The trail ended at a marble arch with a door decorated with Morning Glories. A wooden sign was hanging on the arch saying "Main Hall".

Oz pushed the door open announcing, "We're here-"

The red head stopped in mid-sentence, looking at the scene before her very eyes. Sitting in a triangular circle was Mihile, Eckhart, and Neinheart. They each were holding a handful of cards. In the middle lay various monster droppings such as a Shroom spore and Mushroom caps. Neinheart immediately noticed Oz, all color fading from his pale face. He instantly dropped his playing cards. When Neinheart wasn't looking, Eckhart took a quick peek at his cards fallen on the recently cut grass.

"I-It's not what it looks like Oz!" Neinheart raised both his hands, trying not to look guilty.

"Ooooo, you guys are so in trouble", Oz wagged her finger, fire bursting from the tip of it. As Neinheart tried to explain, Hawkeye and Empress Cygnus stepped into the Main Hall. If it was possible, the Advisors face lost any remaining color on his face. He placed a delicate hand on his head, muttering a desperate prayer before falling backwards into the grass with a muffled crash.

"Ah! Neinheart!" Empress Cygnus rushed to her servant's side, "Oh please be okay… I don't want to resort to ordering Hawkeye to punch your face."

Hearing Hawkeye and punch in the same sentence, Neinheart instantly sat up blurting out, "I'm okay!" Unfortunately in the process of doing that, the advisor's thick skull collided into the Empress's. Cygnus plummeted to the grass while still looking graceful. Eyes widening in despair, Neinheart's mouth kept twitching as he glanced at the unconscious Empress. All the Cygnus Knight instructors watched in awkward silence, not knowing what to do. Mihile was the first to move, picking up Empress Cygnus bridal style.

"Where are you going with the Empress?" Eckhart questioned, just realizing what was going on outside of the game of poker. Mihile didn't answer as he exited out of the Main Hall with the Empress.

"Hey! At least answer me!" the Night Walker pouted childishly, crossing his arms. Hawkeye secretly smiled, glad that all the attention's on the quivering Neinheart or the knocked out Cygnus. Unknown to the Job Instructors, Oz slipped away from sight, later returning with a laptop.

-Ereve: Forest Trail-

Mihile's white and golden cape flowed in the breeze as he headed to Empress Cygnus's chamber. Sunlight shined from behind the slender trees. The Dawn Warrior closed his sapphire eyes, enjoying the warmth on his face and the heat emitting from the Empress. Being the loyalist Job Instructor, he also is the Empress Cygnus's most trusted bodyguard.

"M-Mihile?" the Empress slowly opened her eyes. Sky blue met dark azure eyes as the Ruler of Ereve saw Mihile tower over her. Then the Empress instinctively grabbed onto Mihile's pale neck, afraid to fall. The Dawn Warrior chuckled, clutching onto Cygnus tighter.

"Are you all right, Miss Cygnus?" Mihile smiled gently. The Empress noticed how the sunshine reflected off of his fair hair and made his eyes sparkle like the ocean. Empress Cygnus realized she was blushing and tried to hide it. Luckily, Mihile was too oblivious to small details like that and continued to walk toward her Royal chambers.

"I-I'm fine. We should go back to the other Cygnus Knights before they begin to worry", Empress Cygnus stammered. Mihile gave an incredulous look but didn't protest.

"As you wish, Miss Cygnus", he reluctantly turned around and paced toward the Main Hall.

-Ereve: Main Hall-

"Does it usually take this long for Mihile to bring Empress to the infirmary?" Neinheart not long ago had stopped panicking over the Empress's welfare but couldn't relax completely. Everyone ignored his comments, as usual. Eckhart went back up his tree, juggling a couple of stars with one hand. Hawkeye leaned against the same tree, watching Oz type something onto her laptop. Finally, the Thunder Breaker couldn't stand the loud clicking sounds that disturbed the silence.

"What 'cha doin', Wiz' of Oz", Hawkeye marched over to Oz, peering over her red cloak. Oz didn't seem to hear as her fingers kept typing in sentences and words. Hawkeye was about to ask again when Oz responded.

"FanFiction."

"Huh?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. Both Neinheart and Eckhart soon crowded around the laptop, hoping to know what this 'FanFiction' was.

"You know", Oz waved her hand around, "A site for people to type stories in."

"What?" Neinheart, Eckhart, and Hawkeye replied, the trio as confused as ever. Oz playfully rolled her emerald eyes before letting them see what she typed up. As Hawkeye skimmed through the story, his original facial color was immediately replaced with a bright red.

Eckhart began laughing loudly, "HAHAHA! HAWKEYE IN PINK PAJAMAS, THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

Neinheart smirked, mischievous eyes catching Hawkeyes' nervous ones. Hawkeye's eye kept twitching, suppressing the urge to strangle Oz. The Blaze Wizard, happy to see her friends enjoying the story, clicked on a page showing even more stories. Eckhart noticed that one of the stories had over 100 reviews. Curious, he scanned through the summary. The Night Walker sweat dropped as he read the ending sentence in bold; **Eckhart X Syl**. _That's one cracked up pairing_ Eckhart considered, not realizing that Oz was talking about him.

"So, how many people read your stories?" Hawkeye grinded his teeth, hoping for the best. Oz thought for a moment before clicking on a tab called traffic. As the laptop showed the results, Hawkeye went stiff and quietly crawled into a fetal position.

"Whoa! That's a lot of people reading your stories; you must be pretty awesome", Eckhart praised Oz, both terrified and proud of the Blaze Wizard.

"Don't encourage her", Neinheart snapped, "Soon she'll be spending more time on that site than advancing classes. It's not like people rely on her to create stories."

-Henesys Market-

A wooden gets violently slammed as a Wind Archer storms into the Potion Shop. The Potion Seller, Luna, jerks awake from the collision of the door and wall. Frowning, Luna realizes who it is and sighs deeply.

"Star, cut that out already! You're going to scare customers away!" Luna screeches, glaring at the girl. The pre-teen girl had two long black pigtails and cracked glasses adorning her pale face. She ignored the potion seller, climbing the stairs to the cellar. Star entered, finding who she was desperately searching for. Two girls, both with black hair, sat near a computer and randomly squealed every few seconds.

Ticked, Star shouted to get their attention, "Oi Ice you lazy Priest! Don't just laze around looking at the screen with Loli, help me hunt for aliens."

Both the insulted girls turned around. The teenage Priest stuck out her tongue, muttering something about a Job Advancement. The second girl, a Dual Blader, seeing who it was, immediately whipped her shoulder length hair around and giggled at the screen.

Star rubbed her temples together, "Are you on Fanfic again?"

"Yeah, and look! The Wonderful Blaze of Oz just added a new story!" _Blaze of Oz, that sounds familiar _Star thought.

"What story is it this time?"

"Something about Hawkeye in pink pajamas!"

This time Loli joined the conversation by squealing yet again. The Wind Archer smacked Loli across the head. _Whoever this author is_ Star grimly smirked _they're going to get murdered by Hawkeye, if he ever finds out about this site._

-End-

Author's Note: Ok, for those of you who think The Wonderful Blaze of Oz is real, he/she isn't. Well, not that I know of. But if he/she has a name like this, I'm very sorry for using it without permission. Hope you like the second installment of A Cygnus Day Off.


	3. The Very Big Break

A Cygnus Day Off

Chapter Three: The Very Big Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory or its contents, Nexon does.

-Ereve: Main Hall-

Soft lullaby music was seeping out from the only laptop in Ereve as Oz enthusiastically read stories on FanFiction. The Blaze Wizard, being the hyperactive person she is, never gets sleepy from the lullaby. Unfortunately for the people around Oz, hearing even one note from it makes them yawn. Eckhart kept slapping himself every few minutes to prevent himself from falling asleep. Neinheart meanwhile was leaning against a tree, breathing evenly. The Advisor had instantly fallen asleep the moment he heard 30 notes of the rhythm.

No one bothered to notice Hawkeye's constant back and forth pacing. He was too focused to bother listening to the sweet lullaby. The Thunder Breaker had to figure out a way to avenge his pride! Another minute passed by. Hawkeye glared menacingly at Oz before averting his eyes to Eckhart. He smirked as Eckhart struggled to stay awake, 'Tough luck, brat.' The Thunder Breaker and Night Walker never did get along well. In fact, they might have tried beating the snot out of each other on the first day they met, if it weren't for Empress Cygnus.

"Oi! Brat!" Hawkeye called out slyly. The Night Walker glowered down on him, easily getting irritated at Hawkeye's tone.

"What?" Eckhart seethed.

"You havin' trouble sleepin'? Looks like you need someone to read you a bedtime story," The flaming orange haired man sneered. Hawkeye wasn't a big fat meanie for fun; he's actually pretty nice when it comes to little kids. Someone just needed to give the black haired brat some discipline after all the idiotic pranks he pulled on the Thunder Breaker the first month he joined.

"I don't need a bedtime story!" Eckhart retorted ferociously. No one in the Cygnus Knight Job Instructors ever gave respect to the youngest member, except for Oz. So he pulled a few pranks, they weren't even that majorly dangerous! Then the oldie (aka Hawkeye) gets all hoppity mad about the pranks and keeps ridiculing the poor, poor kid every chance the oldie gets.

"Unfortunately for you oldie," Eckhart continued, "You can't even sleep without a teddy bear to hold on to cuz' you're too scared of the boogie-woogie man!"

Veins popped out of Hawkeye's tan face, '_Ooh, that brat has pretty good…I mean lame comebacks!' _Before Hawkeye could retort back though, the wooden door of the Main Hall creaked open as Mihile walked in still carrying Empress Cygnus bridal style.

"M-Mihile, you may put me down now," the Empress stuttered, who was unconsciously biting her lip as she surveyed the scene. She did insist on walking on her own to the Dawn Warrior, but he was too kind to let the Holy Empress dirty herself. Mihile gently lowered Cygnus to the ground. Instantly, the soft lullaby music hits the Dawn Warrior and Empress. Cygnus's eyes glaze over as she falls sideways to the ground, but Mihile catches her by the arms in time. Both of them then crumple to the ground.

"Eh…Wiz', me thinks you should turn off the music," Hawkeye yawns. '_Oh crap, the music's getting to me too!' _

Eckhart, unable to withstand the all-powerful lullaby, tips forward out of the tree, crashing to the ground.

"Turn off the dang music 'ready!" Hawkeye pleads, pushing back against heavy eyes.

"What's the magic word first?" Oz smiles, bright green eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"…Please…"

By the time Oz turns off the ridiculously tiring lullaby, Hawkeye was face down on the grass, snoring away.

-An hour later-

"Well," Empress Cygnus coughed, "That was very…peaceful music."

"You're welcome Empress Cygnus," Oz replies happily. Everyone was wide awake by now, rubbing their hurting backs (Eckhart) or wondering what in the world happened (Mihile).

"We've wasted enough time," Neinheart impatiently said, angry at himself for falling asleep, "Let's just get the meeting over with. Would you like to begin Empress Cygnus?"

"WAIT!" Hawkeye blurted out, scaring everyone in his vicinity.

"What now oldie, do you need to use the bathroom?" Eckhart ridiculed. Hawkeye hissed at the Night Walker.

"Where's Irina?" the Thunder Breaker asked, looking for any signs of a Wind Archer.

"Who?" Everyone responded. Hawkeye urged himself to not slap each and every one of the Cygnus Knight Job Instructors.

"You know, the Wind Archer," Everyone shook their heads.

"The girl with green hair,"

"Oh! You mean the cleaning lady?" Oz snapped her fingers.

"Who are you talkin' about? We don't even have a cleanin' lady!"

"Oldie, I never knew you were so desperate for a girlfriend you'd make up an imaginary one," Eckhart said in mock shock.

"I'm not makin' it up brat! She's real! Really real! Irina also has golden eyes!"

"I do believe you have to be more specific in who this "Irina" is. There a lot of girls with green hair and golden eyes," Mihile suggested, playing along with Hawkeye's "half-baked scheme".

"Well…that's it! Let me just draw her out!" Hawkeye yelled out in frustration, taking out a sheet of paper and ink pen out of nowhere. He began to sketch on the paper. Then the Thunder Breaker proceeded to shove it in each of the Cygnus Knight's faces, seeing them see who Irina really was. Finally, it dawned on them that maybe, just maybe…

"She's definitely not real," Eckhart concluded, "Otherwise, I would've remembered someone as ugly as her!"

On the sheet of paper, was a horribly disfigured version of the Wind Archer. One eye was two times bigger than the other one. Her body parts were all triangular like, seeming as if a 5 year old drew it.

"Aw! It's so adorable!" Oz squealed, not getting the point at all.

"I think you need to see a doctor," Mihile talked to Hawkeye as if he was injured, "You must have had an overdose of potions. They usually make you hallucinate."

"I didn't even have any potions this mornin'! I'm not hallucinating! Irina is real!"

-Ereve: Waterfall-

Irina stood under the freezing water, letting it soak into her pale skin. She had been standing in the waterfall for hours in her armor, blocking out everything around her. It was her job, to be the calm and well-disciplined Job Instructor of the group. Suddenly, the Wind Archer sneezed so loudly that she scared the nearby monsters that drank by the waterfall.

"I think it's time to get of the water," Irina murmured to herself, stepping out of the waterfall area. The Wind Archer then cast a wind spell on herself to instantly dry her clothes and hair. Picking up her bow, Irina went on to the Main Hall where Empress Cygnus was going to announce a very important message.

-Ereve: Main Hall-

As Irina came into the Main Hall, everybody (except Hawkeye) had hanging mouths and bulging eyes.

"The oldie really does have a girlfriend," Eckhart exclaimed, who now turned from despising him to respecting him.

"Irina and Hawkeye sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Oz sang out merrily.

"I-I knew Irina was real. I-I was just…" Neinheart stumbled over his words, using every excuse he knew. Hawkeye did a mini dance on the grass, celebrating his once in a lifetime accomplishment.

"Wait," Irina's faced darkened as she turned to Hawkeye. Hawkeye froze in midair, rigidly rotating his head toward the Wind Archer, "You told them I was your **girlfriend**?"

The Thunder Breaker raised his arms in defense, "N-no ma'am, I swear I never said anythin' like that ma'am"

The Wind Archer wasn't listening anymore. She was already cracking her knuckles and muttering threats to herself. Hawkeye was slowly backing away from Irina, knowing what his horrible fate will be. Screaming bloody murder, the orange haired man ran from the source of his doom. No sooner had Hawkeye opened his lips, the green haired terror charged at her prey, spraying out colorful words (so much for being the "calm and well-disciplined Job Instructor of the group").

"Erm… we should get started on the meeting now that every one of us is accounted for," Cygnus attempted to block out the sight of Hawkeye getting jumped on by Irina. Eckhart and Neinheart all started wondering whether the speech would be worth all the trouble they went through. Mihile was boring his eyes in Cygnus's, trying to discover 100 ways to protect her from a meteor.

"**Cygnus Knights**, you have been protecting Ereve for years," Empress Cygnus cleared her throat. Irina noticed that everyone was watching her scuffle with Hawkeye. Biting her bottom lip, the Wind Archer nodded her head in apology before getting off a bruised Thunder Breaker. The Empress continued, "And as you all know, He-Who-Not-Shall-Be-Named-In-This-Holy-Land (The Black Magician) hasn't shown any sign of activity. So…"

The Cygnus Knights and Neinheart all leaned in to what she was gonna say.

"I think that all of you deserve a day off."

…._**HUH?**_


End file.
